Second Chicano Movement (Porvenir)
The Second Chicano Movement '''was a civil rights movement that is generally agreed to have lasted until 2038. The official start date is debated, however, most historians have placed the beginning somewhere between 2017 and 2020, commonly in 2019. The goal was to achieve Mexican-American empowerment through eased immigration policies, equality for undocumented workers, and by ending racial profiling by law enforcement. Despite the movement's name, many different nationalities of Hispanic people were also involved, as intended immigration reform affected Latin-Americans almost exclusively. Non-Hispanic teens and young adults part of Generation Z also served to be a major driving force behind it. It is commonly concluded that 2038 and the signing of the '''Migrant Rights Act marked the successful conclusion of the movement. This was considered the second movement of its type in American history. The first taking place from the 1940s-70s. History Trump the Catalyst (2015 - 2021) Businessman Donald J. Trump won the 2016 U.S presidential election in what many Hispanics considered a slap in the face. Trump made no secret of his prejudices against Mexican-Americans, in 2015 calling the majority 'rapists, murderers, and drug dealers', with some exceptions. In 2017, Trump refused to renew DACA, a President Obama-era policy which granted amnesty to undocumented Mexicans who were brought into the country as children. Congress later passed an amended version in 2018. Trump's election also saw the rise of anti-SJWs/"deplorables": American nativists who viewed immigrant sympathizers and other liberals as weak and overly-sensitive. These conservative radicals were known to resort to violence against those who they disagreed with. Baldwin Years (2020 - 2029) Wisconsin Senator [[Tammy Baldwin (Porvenir)|'Tammy Baldwin']] was elected to the Presidency in 2020 , defeating Trump largely with the help of miffed Hispanic-American voters. Baldwin's immigration policies proved to be some of the most progressive in decades. By the time of leaving office in 2029, Baldwin had granted legal amnesty to over 3 million undocumented immigrants. During the 2020s, Chicano pride began to peak. "Chicano films", a subgenre of film focusing on mostly Mexican-American casts, became popular with mainstream audiences. Many musicians also adopted a Latin American tone to their music. Cuban-American singer Camilla Cabello became a household name and important figure to Chicanos. Chicano Selena Gomez only saw her eminence grow as she dabbled in both movie production and music. Aside from film and music, Chicano actors and characters also began to take leading roles in video games, cartoons, novels, and comic books. Young Era (2029 - 2037) By the time of the 2028 U.S presidential election, the GOP ostensibly realized that the demonization of Chicanos was no longer a viable party plank. In the 2022 U.S Senate elections, Cuban-American Republican U.S Senator Marco Rubio was defeated for reelection, notably losing the majority of the Hispanic vote to Caucasian Democratic Congressman Charlie Crist. Various Chicano leaders and PACS railed against Rubio for selling out his kind through his anti-immigration positions despite his heritage and earlier pro-immigration stances. Many Chicanos and other Hispanics referred to Rubio as a "coconut", a derogatory referencing those who were "brown on the outside, but white on the inside". Indiana Senator Todd Young '''learned from his friend Rubio's mistakes, and followed the Republicans in moderating as he prepared to run for President. Young even went a step further than his peers in the Party, and publicly backed comprehensive immigration reform that favored undocumented immigrants in many ways. The Senator also voiced outrage at companies that hired undocumented workers but paid them low, unfair wages. Narrowly losing the Hispanic vote to Chicano Vice President '''Ruben Gallego, Young was elected President without much opposition from Chicanos. Unfortunately for the optimistic Chicano community, Young did little concerning immigration in the course of his entire tenure. Despite pushes for exhaustive immigration reform that would permanently fix the issue, Young stated in a press conference that he planned to leave immigration "to Congress". Some Chicanos accused Young of cowardice, and compared his ambivalence to that of Pontius Pilate during the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ. An End, and A New Beginning (2036 - 2038) The 2030s were a very mixed time for the movement. Many migrant workers felt the devastation the apex of the Second Great Depression 'left upon the country. Over 20% of unemployed Americans during the Depression were of Hispanic origin. The Depression had also diverted attention away from the movement, as Congress focused instead on repairing the economy. However, the decade also saw the emergence of perhaps the movement's greatest white knight. Washington State Governor and former Carnaval Entertainment CEO [[Diego Braun (Porvenir)|'Diego Braun]]' '''proved to be exactly what Chicanos were hoping for in Young. A pro-immigration hardliner and bleeding-heart Libertarian-Leftist, Braun championed open border policies and the abolition of ICE, a government agency known for perpetrating the persecution of immigrants, particularly Chicanos. In the 2036 U.S presidential election, Braun was swept into office as the first Hispanic and Chicano President with a whopping 90% of the Hispanic vote. Upon entering the Presidency, Braun immediately set to work on immigration reform. With the assistance of Senators Mike Lee (L-UT) and Pete Aguilar (D-CA) and Congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (D-NY), the President wrote up the Migrant Rights Act. The legislation granted amnesty to all law-abiding undocumented immigrants in the United States, while deporting only violent offenders. In addition to amnesty, another major clause of the bill was making immigration free while also trimming down the average waiting time. The Migrant Rights Act passed the Senate and House with unanimous support from Libertarians and Progressives, and minimal dissent from Conservatives. Across the world, Hispanics took to the streets, celebrating this final victory. That night, the White House was lit in purple and gold, representing the colors of the Hispanic People's flag, as fireworks of the same colors exploded in the starry, night sky above. After years of hate, discrimination, and divisiveness, equality for all born of the Spanish tongue had finally been achieved. ''We draw our strength from the very despair in which we have been forced to live. We shall endure. - Cesar Chavez Category:Scenario: Porvenir Category:United States of America Category:Mexico